Desert Tales
by Lady Shenzuki
Summary: The Western Kingdom has become a wasteland. Will King Sesshomaru be able to unravel the mystery behind the fall of his Kingdom? Leads up to my stand alone 'Before Sunrise'. Sessh/Rin, Inu/Kag, Mir/San. A/U. Rated 'M' for language and adult concepts.
1. Chapter 1

_How had it come to this?_ He wondered.

Sesshomaru felt the beginnings of an intense headache. He had been reading and researching endlessly for long hours for several days, but that was not the cause of the rising tension in his neck and shoulders. The fingers that had just moments ago massaged his temples now reached for the metal clasp on the withered scroll to lock it and place it neatly back onto the shelf.

"Even during father's reign, the lands had not seen such desolate seasons." Sesshomaru pondered.

It had been over ten months since the last rainfall, nearly a year since any crop grew on the soil and almost sixteen months since any merchant had visited his lands. Deserts were known for their arid climate; however, the Western lands had always been blessed by the Creator.

The Western Kingdom once possessed the richest and most fertile soil of the Four Kingdoms. The trees had grown thick and strong, able to withstand even the harshest of climates, a great river had flowed abundantly not too far from the city's borders and the most unique and resilient of wildlife had roamed the region. Now, when his eyes roved the massive expanse of his kingdom, they only saw desiccated vales, begging for the coming of rain, dried and dead trees and shrubs completely burned to the crisp and their greatest bounty - The Taisho River - was now a dry graveyard of barren rock. Even the local wildlife had become scarce if not completely vanished.

"Your Eminence, if I may?" Jaken, his most trusted vizier, requested for permission. Sesshomaru nodded his approval and Jaken quickly proffered a parchment on sacred jewels. "Rumor speaks of a jewel that possesses an unimaginable power to restore things to the way they used to be. I believe that should this jewel come into your possession, it will solve our problems, Your Grace."

When Jaken lifted his face from the parchment to see a stern look of disapproval on his master's face, he bowed low. "Of course, it is only a suggestion, my Lord, your humble servant lives to serve the house of Taisho."

Leaning back into the wall and sighing heavily, Sesshomaru nodded. "I have heard of such jewels, Jaken, and even though its powers may somehow bring back life to the lands, it does not provide the reason behind this vile drought." Sesshomaru shifted from the marble floor to the plush low cushions and made himself comfortable. He lifted a shimmering gold cup from the tray next to his seating place. Raising the cup to his lips and drank not fine wine but plain water. A sordid disappointment it was; his lands had always produced the richest, sweetest wine in all of Persia. The water felt like a bitter pill going down his throat.

"The winds whisper of a dark magic, Jaken. It's unnerving that the abundance of knowledge in the Hall of Manuscripts makes no mention of a magic so dark that it leaves the natural forces so utterly barren and lifeless." Placing the cup back on the intricately embroidered rug, he walked over to the window. It was still lushly decorated with expensive silks and exotic fabrics. A gentle breeze touched his skin, cooling his temper and allowing him a moment to ponder about the upcoming fate of his lands and his own diminishing power over them.

The devastation spread by the abnormal drought had left his people in a state of despair, disease and misery. Many people fled the Western lands and the few who stayed turned to crime and violence. Others decided to offer loud prayers to the Creator but when their prayers went unheard, they cursed their ruling monarch, blaming him for bringing the vile drought upon them.

The entire palace was under lockdown and only a handful of his servants and guards remained. The heavy spells and enchantments protecting the palace was the only thing keeping unwanted assassins from claiming his neck.

The royal home that once beamed with the lively chattering of distinguished nobleman and lovely courtesans now laid bare and even the slightest wind echoed with sadness. Outside, the city streets were empty with barely any signs of life.

_It is unnatural, this extreme drought, _Sesshomaru thought as he looked out across the sandy expanse of his barren kingdom. The same magnificent deserts of timeless mystery and wonder in which he was raised and in which he continued to attain power to surpass his father had now become a wasteland of dark magic and foul sorcery.

"Sire, if I may?" Jaken asked for permission and continued only when Sesshomaru nodded. "We have no knowledge of the severity of this drought. The Northern Kingdom is faring much better than us and as much as it pains my heart to say this it may be wise to take refuge there for the foreseeable future."

Many had immigrated to the Northern lands through the Great Persian desert and had sent back word that a tropical heaven laid beyond the desolate sands with sunny skies and flowing rivers with plenty to eat and drink.

Neighboring tribes had also left for this so-called 'promised land' along with several of his council members. He was thankful that his trusted general continued to stick by his side even as his army grew thin in numbers by either falling victim to rogue djinn roaming the lands or by the sword of villainous hoodlums lurking behind desert rocks.

"The young soldier..." Sesshomaru let his words trail.

"The poor lad had just a few breaths left in him when he reached the gates." With his eyes downcast, Jaken shook his head. "As have several of our other messengers."

Sesshomaru remembered clearly. Too many of his subjects had died while bringing him useful information. The situation had only worsened and he needed to take matter into his own hands.

Following the headache, his severed arm also began to throb. A common occurrence ever since his left arm met its timely demise. As his memory served him, he had done everything to gain favor with the Creator after that unfortunate incident. He gave alms to the poor, he shared his wealth and prosperity with the less fortunate, he had even given in to abstinence from the fairer sex in order to gain favor with the Creator. Furrowing his brows, he thought long and hard for any signs he may have missed but there had been none. In fact, there hadn't been a sign from the heavens since...

Suddenly his thoughts grew wary. An urge to check upon a particular village his memory had long ago forsaken came to mind and he turned to his vizier; far too eagerly for his liking.

"Have you received any word from the Lord Norio's village, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked. For the past several months, his thoughts had been consumed with the conundrum of the drought and his usual routine of checking on the demon hunters' village had slipped from his mind.

Jaken shook his head solemnly. "The only news we have received so far, my King, is of the recent culling by rogue djinns in surrounding lands and the mass migration to the Northern lands. Absolutely no word from Lord Norio, Your Eminence. Although, the hunters are clever and wise with their methods to hold off demonic attacks and perhaps they have been holding their guard far better than we imagined."

Jaken's words held truth; however, in large numbers even the lesser of stray djinn would eventually break down any barrier constructed by even the most clever of hunters.

"Surely, Sire, you do not wish to check on our borders at this time. The lands are swarming with endless hoards of cursed and demented djinn-"

"That has already been established." Despite his usually calm and collected persona, Sesshomaru's jaw hardened with displeasure. A compelling need to rush to the Bedouin village - to check on _her_ - rushed through his veins and he had trouble controlling his anxious tone. "What's our inventory for magical charms?"

Jaken scratched his head, tilting his tarboosh in the process. "Given that we nearly used all the charms to create the barrier around the royal home and Lord Miroku took a third of the bundle from the cellar, I'd say we only have enough to hold barrier until sunrise, my lord."

A long silence ensued for moments and Jaken mentally cursed himself for questioning King Sesshomaru's motives just a few moments back.

"Distribute the remainder of the charms amongst the servants in the palace and have them flee to the North. Have Miroku meet me in my study immediately." Sesshomaru ordered. There was an unusual lilt in his lord's voice. One that Jaken seldom heard. "Better yet, make arrangements for us to meet with him."

Sesshomaru strode for the exit, leaving in a flurry of silken cape and unsettled emotions.

Only when Jaken ran head first into his lord's strong leg and fell back did he look up to face the otherwise stoic face of his King.

_King Sesshomaru has been worried about the drought now for months but I sensed a sudden change in his aura. I wonder why he is feeling so out of sorts._ Jaken wondered and hastily picked himself up.

"Your Highness, do you mean for us to meet with the general on the battlefield?" Jaken retorted and swallowed thickly. Maybe the drought had somehow affected his lord's thought process but when he received a prompt blow to the head, he reconsidered. His lord was not as far gone as he initially thought.

"Is my order unclear to you, Jaken?"

Jaken bowed lowly and shook his head, afraid to upset his lord any further.

"Either meet me at the entrance before the evening sun has set or save yourself when I take down the protective barrier from the palace. I must meet Miroku and _Inuyasha_ before I head out." The authority in Sesshomaru's voice was unquestionable.

Jaken swallowed thickly and responded with spasmodic nods. This task was going to be more difficult than he anticipated. His lord hardly ever requested the company of the _half-breed_ unless it was a matter of some seriousness. But of what help could Inuyasha or Miroku be in such circumstances? The lands were dying and the only place left to flee was the North.

Jaken put his doubts aside and headed for the servant's quarters. Surely, he hoped, the king had a very good plan in mind.

* * *

"By Royal Hukm of the King, you are hereby instructed to evacuate the palace before sun down. Individual charms will be provided to you upon departure, which will guarantee safe passage through the Great Persian Desert and into the Northern Lands. May the blessings of the Creator be upon you all."

No sooner had Jaken finished reading the proclamation that a commotion broke out! Attendants rushed back and forth from their quarters to their respective stations to gather their belongings and leave before the protective barrier was removed. Laundry maids, chamber maids, stable boys, servers, cleaners, gardeners all quickly made their way to the remaining two guards at the front.

"What a cowardly move!" A stable boy blurted for he had helped create the inventory for protective charms and was certain of their numbers. "There are more than enough charms to protect the palace grounds for at least three more months. The King is probably using the rest of the charms to save his own skin!"

"I'd be careful what I say, boy!" Master Jaken was by the boy's side in an instant and hit him on the back of his head with his staff. "You ingrate! How dare you make such accusations against the King! Yes, our charm count was high at the beginning of the month but since then the number of vile djinn had also increased and the charms had to be distributed amongst the armies who protect our borders. I should kill you here and now for your disrespect towards The Taisho name but seeing as how I need you to prep the horses. I'll save slicing your head for later."

A wave of dread consumed the boy and he cursed himself for ever speaking ill about The King. Now, he had made his death wish and Master Jaken would make sure he stuck to it. Despite his short form, the toad djinn was not a force to be reckoned with. The rest of the servants in the great hall waited for Master Jaken to head to the stables before speaking again.

"Our King is by far the most powerful lord in the kingdom of the four sands! He should stay and fight." A servant girl muttered in hushed tones.

"Fighting will only attract more djinn towards the palace." The gardener added his two cents. "I say we stay here and wait out the storm. The palace was built to be a fortress; we'll be safe inside."

The gardener's wife roughly yanked his arm and shoved a small parcel of food towards him. "What happens when you run out of food and water? Are you going to eat each other or start gnawing on your own body parts? The King has his reasons for having us evacuate right away. I'm thankful that I at least have a protective charm to safeguard me through the desert. Who knows what kind of mad djinn are out there."

Sarah – a kitchen maid – was listening intently to her fellow workers until she decided to intervene. "Are they very dangerous – these djinn who have been roaming the lands?"

"Yes!" the djiniri clipped. "There is an evil presence out there, Sarah. I've been feeling it and so have the others. These heinous djinn are not the same as our King or any of us here." The djiniri's voice grew soft and there was a hint of sadness in it when she continued. "They are driven by hatred and contempt for everything living."

Before Sarah had a chance to ask the djiniri what she meant, the blue haired maid was rushing away to her quarters.

Dragging her step, Sarah made her way into her chamber. It was a small room, hardly as large as the massive wing she lived in when she used to be a princess, but she had learned to call it her home. After King Sesshomaru had defeated her father and taken over his lands, he kept Sarah and a few others from her kingdom as slaves. Initially the thought of being a slave was an insult to Sarah but once she laid her eyes upon King Sesshomaru and his beauty, she soon was willing to do whatever she could to please the handsome djinn.

However, the king never saw her as anything more than a kitchen maid. Try as she might to please him by working extra hard and extra long hours and faithfully bringing him his wine, he never paid her any extra attention or laid eyes upon her as though she could be more than a lowly slave.

Half heartedly packing a few meager belongings, she made her way outside. The king's presence had become more and more scarce the past few weeks to the point that Master Jaken had begun to take wine up to the king's personal chambers. Sarah's mood became even gloomier because she was unable to see the king one last time. Outside in the busy hall, she fell into step behind two young chatty maids.

"My family served the House of Taisho for over three generations. I must admit, I'm going to miss living so abundantly under the Taisho rule." The chamber maid smoothed her silken working robes and dragged her heavy bag behind her.

"You won't be living at all if you carry all that and the kitchen sink with you! You'll be an easy target for the rogue djinn if not human bandits," the laundry maid joined in. "Just don't slow me down, okay? What about you Sarah? Don't tell me you're staying behind."

The chamber maid stifled her laughter and whispered in hushed tones. "Maybe she is hoping the king will notice her when we're all gone."

"Huh?" Sarah blinked and faced the two girls, "Oh, I'll head out with the rest of the kitchen staff after I'm done cleaning up."

The laundry maid shook her head. "I wish I could care as much as you do, Sarah. Why even bother when the place will be trashed by bandits in a few short hours? They won't be checking the kitchen cupboards to see if the dinnerware is the placed in the right order. Save your skin, sister. Leave while you still have legs to carry you."

Ignoring the chamber maid's words, Sarah made a quick turn back only to bump into Master Jaken and send him flying a few feet away from her, where he landed flat on his back.

The laundry maid just shook her head. "Sarah's an idiot. I stopped vying for King Sesshomaru long time ago. No use in wasting your thoughts on someone you can never have. Well, good luck to her." The girl tied her bag around her back and grabbing the protection charms from the two remaining guards, ventured out into the desert.

Master Jaken had been shooting orders to the random staff that were scurrying animatedly around the palace when he ran head first into the servant girl and went tumbling to the other side of the hallway.

"Master Jaken!" Sarah cried out and pressed her head firmly against the cold ground as she bowed humbly to the Grand Vizier.

Shaking out of his stupor, Jaken raised himself and glowered at the girl bowing before him. He readied his wooden staff, ready to strike. "Why you worthless-"

"Please hold your hand! I beseech you and hear your servant's request," Sarah pleaded hoping he would listen.

"You have absolutely no respect for authority, you stupid girl! Don't expect any mercy from me!" The tip of the Staff of Two Heads lit up and Jaken had half the mind to burn the girl to a crisp. He hated being interrupted, especially by servants.

"Please! Please, Grand Vizier. It was not purposeful. Please show mercy!" Sarah dare not raise her head in case she irked Master Jaken further.

Jaken rolled in eyes in exasperation and reminded himself that she was only human and didn't have the reflexes of a djinn so perhaps it wasn't a purposeful incident.

"Rise," Jaken ordered and it was then that he recognized her. She was the servant girl who had taken the task of serving the King his wine and he often crossed paths with her. The girl's servitude to the king had always been a constant even though her character was a bit overbearing; always far too eager to please and too eager to serve. He often found her lurking in the hallway, ogling at his sire. Jaken haughtily raised a brow. As if his sire would even dare taint himself with a human woman.

"What is it, girl? Speak up. I'm a busy man you know!"

Swallowing thickly, Sarah finally looked at the bulbous yellow eyes of Master Jaken. "I wish to serve the King wine, Master Jaken."

Jaken raised his head to the heavens, summoning patience from the Creator. "Our cellar has been dry for months now! You are as insolent as you are annoying. Leave at once!"

"Please, my lord," Sarah implored, "I have saved some wine for our beloved king. My only request is that I be given the honor to serve him one last time!"

"Fine, then," Jaken finally clipped. "Make it quick, girl!"

Kissing the vizier's feet and offering a small prayer to the Creator, Sarah picked herself up and ran downstairs into the cellar.

* * *

"Will that be all, my lord?" Miroku was accustomed to hearing such words from the sweet, sultry tone of freshly plucked courtesans, in a bed of silk. However, neither his mood nor the current situation called for such scandalous thoughts. The words being uttered by his retainer, who was tired from the onslaught of a fierce battle and had blood stained hands and severely damaged battle armor.

"For now, Hachi," Miroku responded as clearly as possible despite the pain in his cursed hand. Wrapping the magical cloth around his weakened appendage and securing it in place, he covered it with a heavy, protective mail tailored to fit his hand like a glove.

Hachi's distraction had brought some extra time for his hand to heal but the poisonous aftermath of swallowing over a thousand djinns had left Miroku's body exhausted and feverish.

Wiping the building sweat off his brow, Hachi sat cross-legged on the sandy ground. "I've managed to hold them off for a few hours - maybe until sundown if we're lucky. Good thing I remembered the spell for the illusion!"

One glance at his tired retainer and he knew it had taken all of Hachi's power to create an illusion of a massive solar eclipse, making the monsters retreat back to the pits of darkness from which they came but even his power had limits.

"Good work, Hachi." Miroku downed a few, much needed, sips of water from a canteen and tried to weigh his already reduced options. Their infantry had cowardly deserted them over two days ago. Thanks to the few charms he had left behind from their last purchase at the market, they were just barely holding off the current attack. A few djinns here and there were easy to manage. It was the fleet of never-ending hoards of djinns that made things a bit more _challenging_.

Not that the usual solitary djinn wasn't a handful on its own but this time each spirit released an unusual aura, repugnant and full of intense evil. They simply weren't backing down.

_Stay and fight to the death or retreat like cowards?_ Miroku didn't like either option but a decision had to be made.

"Once the illusion wears off, they will return in larger numbers." Reaching into his woven pouch, Miroku proffered two protection charms. "Take these and save yourself, Hachi. "

As tempting as Miroku's offer was, Hachi wasn't relieved to hear it. Despite his lord's overly lecherous nature, he had a good heart and his bravery on the battlefield was remarkable.

"If we die, we die together-"

Grabbing him roughly by the collar, Miroku brought Hachi to standing and shook him up. "You need to make it back to the palace alive to report to King Sesshomaru. We may have failed the kingdom but at least we can save the King."

Pushing free from his grip, Hachi stumbled onto the ground. "I refuse to run back to the palace like a coward! If they kill you, they'll eventually reach King Sesshomaru anyway. What would that have accomplished? Let's head back together. I'm sure the king will understand why his chief general and second in command returned in defeat."

There was truth in Hachi's words but Miroku's mind was made up. "That wasn't a request, Hachi. That was an order."

Muttering a curse, Hachi punched through a wooden pole, shaking the tent in the process.

"You're a stubborn man, Miroku," Hachi snapped, "And a damn stupid one." Once Miroku's mind was set, there was no reasoning with him.

"Tell tales of how I died victorious in battle, Hachi," Miroku said, his voice determined and direct. Light shone off the fine sword he held, fiercely protected with luck charms, in his good hand. "A selfless hero is known to be blessed by the gods in the afterlife by a hundred virgins, after all." Miroku looked over his shoulder but Hachi disregarded it and had turned his head the other way in disapproval.

"It has to be done, friend." Miroku whispered and strode for the exit, ready to meet his maker when he paused in his step.

"Hachi!" Miroku said and his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear a thing," Hachi deadpanned. Turning around, he had already begun chanting a sutra to ready himself in case the evil djinns had broken through the barrier and were standing at their doorstep.

A loud rumble shook the land and both Miroku and Hachi steadied themselves on their feet. Following the pregnant pause were several agonizing howls and cries: The sounds of mystical creatures perishing into the netherworld.

"It sounds as if they are they turning against each other, General!" Hachi whispered. Miroku's eyes narrowed but he kept his grip firm on the sword...

"Do that one more time you worthless scamp and I'll purify you in an instant." Master Jaken muttered, flailing his arms around as though pushing away an invisible being. A squeaky voice piped up.

"I'm a flea djinn, it's what I do. You've been scratched by one of those djinn and your blood needs to be cleansed! Besides you can't purify me anyway since you're not ordained in holy rites!"

And so such quips were exchanged for several moments before Miroku cleared his throat to gain the pair's attention. Just in time for Master Jaken to firmly plant his foot into the ground.

"Gotcha!" he said and chuckled wickedly. Pleased at something, though neither Miroku nor Hachi knew what.

Impatiently shaking his head, Miroku cocked an eyebrow and glared at the royal vizier. "Do not come in the way of a man and his battle, Master Jaken."

Pointing the staff of two heads in Miroku's direction, Jaken snapped. "There'll be no battle for you today, General Miroku. Our King demands your presence immediately."

"No can do-"

"Yes, you can," Sesshomaru interjected curtly, making everyone gasp and gape in his direction. Miroku hung his head low and bowed on one knee.

"My King."

"You dare defy your king, General? Especially when he came to your rescue?"

Sesshomaru spoke in a voice so direct yet unimpressed that had Miroku been another man, he wouldn't have mustered the strength to speak further.

"A thousand pardons, my Liege; however, my intentions -"

"Your intentions were uncalled for and ill-advised."

When Miroku raised his head, and saw an extended hand, he thanked the Creator that his king had not been in a vile mood and sliced off his head. King Sesshomaru was widely known for his short, volatile temperament.

"I have a much better task for you to undertake." There was urgency in his lord's tone; one Miroku hadn't heard in his many years of servitude to the Taisho name. "But we must hurry, the barrier has weakened considerably and a new wave of evil djinn is fast approaching. I can sense their auras and they are not far behind."

Sesshomaru stumbled a bit and Miroku immediately held onto his shoulders to support him. "My King, are you alright."

"It's nothing, General, just a headache. Nothing more." Sesshomaru waved him away and turning to Jaken, called out. "First, we must seek out Inuyasha. Is the flea djinn - Myoga - with you, Jaken?"

"My King." Jaken bowed his head and presented the hand on which the flea djinn's body had been pressed into a paper-like object. It wiggled around momentarily before popping into its original form.

"At your service, King Sesshomaru," Myoga bowed.

"Do you have the charms, Myoga?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Indeed, my King," Myoga replied and presented a few charms the size of mere pebbles in his tiny palm. "With the help of these charms, and your teleportation ability, my Liege, we can transport to Inuyasha's abode immediately without being detected by the incoming fleet of djinns outside."

Pointing his sword in Myoga's direction, Miroku suddenly exclaimed. "How do we know if he is to be trusted, my King?"

Placing his hand on Miroku's sword, Sesshomaru brought it down. "General, this is Myoga. My father's most trusted vizier, who is now in Inuyasha's servitude."

_If Myoga was King InuTaisho's vizier, shouldn't his obligations be passed to King Sesshomaru?_ Miroku wondered but before he could contemplate further, Sesshomaru reassured him.

"More will be explained later. We must retreat immediately. Quickly, hold onto a piece of my cape."

Without batting a lash, each member in the small tent held a piece of King Sesshomaru's cape and morphing into a ray of light made their way to Inuyasha's home. Just as they retreated, the new wave of djinn burst through the entrance and demolished the tent.

* * *

The heavy hammer fell hard on the sheet of softened metal, folding it, shaping it and giving it form. His flesh burned in the sweltering heat and his hands hurt from the pain but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart that he had been trying so religiously to overcome.

It had been three months to the date that his beloved wife had passed away, leaving him and his son behind. Somewhere in his heart, he knew she was at peace in heaven but a part of him wished things had been different. Their promises of forever had been cut short by a cruel twist of fate…

Again, he slammed the hammer on the metal, resonating his anger into the sheets of iron. Echoes of metal banging against metal shook the blacksmith's abode.

Using the tongs, he picked up the finished product and dipped it in cool water. Clouds of steam evaporated from the liquid, cooling the metal. Upon inspection, Inuyasha threw the sword into the rising pile of misfits he had created these past few months. In happier times, the beauty of his craftsmanship had helped him make enough for basic necessities of life and a little extra every now and then to surprise his wife with a new robe or a new toy for his son. For the past several months, he had been unable to craft a single usable weapon, much less a well balanced or sharpened sword. The shortage of proper materials hindered his ability to create anything and his town hadn't seen a single tradesperson or merchant pass through in over half the year. Often he had considered visiting his brother's kingdom and trading his father's heirloom for some food or drinking water but something held him back. Guilt, perhaps? Inuyasha scoffed. That sword was as wretched as the pile of useless of swords in this workshop.

Needing a source to vent his emotions, he picked up a misfit sword and was about to place it into the kiln when the pitter-patter of soft footsteps had him halting momentarily and looking over his shoulder.

"Papa! Papa!" The little boy bounded in his direction, his bright silver hair bouncing around his face and his fluffy tail wagging playfully behind him. "Look what I found!"

Putting the tools away, he hooked his hands under the little boy's armpits and lifted him high into the air. Twirling him around until his laughter turned into squeals.

"More! More!" The boy pleaded but eventually the father had to stop because he was getting dizzy.

"Maybe later, Tetsumaru." He sat down and made a comfortable spot for his son on his leg. "Now what were you going to show me, son?"

Smiling widely from ear to ear, he clapped his two hands shut, hiding the object of his possession from his father in playful delight.

"Something special." The boy chimed and swung his legs in excitement while a humming a tune that the elder had long forgotten. When he finally decided to meet his father's gaze, he slowly opened his hands.

"It's an angel." The boy said reverently, opening his eyes wide and speaking softly as though uttering a precious psalm.

Upon brief inspection of the slightly crumpled flower, the father broke out in laughter. Second to him only his wife had ever been such an innocent creature, telling tales of beautiful angels and legends long turned into bedtime stories. When his little boy furrowed his brows and turned his lips downward in a show of disappointment, he quickly changed his tone to one of seriousness. "It's a lovely angel, my boy."

Nodding in agreement, the boy's expression softened. "It belongs to me now. Mama said that when I find an angel, it will stay with me forever."

"An angel..." the father whispered, and his memories were once again flooded with the sweet smile of his wife, her gentle eyes and her loving disposition.

"You'll need more than an angel to help you in this quest, Inuyasha."

A loud, authoritative voice broke the serenity of the moment. Tetsumaru gasped and Inuyasha's hands firmed around his son's tiny waist at hearing the intruding voice.

"Uncle!" Tetsumaru beamed and wiggled out of Inuyasha's hold. Racing to stand in front of The King, he presented the Jasmine. "Look at my angel. Isn't it pretty?"

Immediately, Master Jaken came between the boy and the King and scolded. "We're here on important business boy! King Sesshomaru, doesn't have time for your antics!"

Completely impervious to being chided, the silver haired boy put his arms around Master Jaken, greeting him with a bear hug. "Master Jaken, I missed you too!"

Master Jaken's words were muffled as Tetsumaru continued to hold him tightly.

"What are _you_ doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said and swerved to the other side of the room where he not-so-swiftly grabbed the Tensaiga and tucked it into his sash.

"This is not a social call, Inuyasha, but it certainly does not call for arms. Hold down your sword," Sesshomaru ordered a bit too curtly for Inuyasha's preference and while his hand was no longer resting on the hilt, it was a breath away from the leather grip.

"Why so you can make a grab for it?" Inuyasha bit out and waited for his brother to snap and call him 'stupid' or 'idiot' or some such word to start a fight. When nothing came, Inuyasha became alarmed.

"You're an idiot, Inuyasha, and you still don't use Father's Fang to its full potential but as it stands I need your help more than your sword... at least for the foreseeable future." Sesshomaru responded. Nothing on his face or his body revealed anything other than his direct request.

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "You bast-"

Miroku cleared this throat loudly and pointed a finger in the little boy's direction. Said boy was now running around the small workshop with the Staff of Two-Heads and Master Jaken at his heels.

"You arrogant man. You're a real piece of work, you know that? You called me an idiot for as long as I can remember, you tried time and time again to steal my sword, you called my mother every vile name known on this land and you thwarted every request for help to heal my wife and you have the nerve to show up in my house and ask for my help? Well, let me tell you something, Your Highness," Inuyasha's words were laced with bitterness, "I don't give a care about your royal predicament. My son is all I have left now and whatever few belongings we have on this small piece of land. The Creator helps me but I won't think twice about slicing your head if you so much even blink wrong in my son's direction!"

There had always been an unsettled tension between the two brothers and the intensity with which their auras were twirling dangerously around the room had everyone convinced a fight was about to break out. Everyone stood stock still.

"Be prepared, Hachi," Miroku whispered to his retainer who nodded his head and ushered the little boy close behind him.

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and stared him straight in the eye. The only feature that gave away his growing frustration was the slight knitting of his brow and a sharpening of his gaze.

"You are an idiot because you lack discipline to train with the sword to your full potential; therefore, if I had wanted to claim your sword I could have given your lack of skills. You already know what my stance is on your mother and even I am not a god, Inuyasha, I can't save people who are destined by the Creator to leave this plane. We have more pressing matters at hand, which if you weren't wallowing in sorrow and had you looked outside your workshop, you would have noticed that apart from the massive drought that has hit these lands, swarms of vile djinn are roaming free. These lands-"

"I don't care about your lands, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's voice had turned feral. "Tetsumaru and I have all we need out here to survive."

Sesshomaru, unperturbed by his brother's behavior, simply continued. "What will you do when your water supply runs out, Inuyasha? Judging by your reservoirs outside, you only have enough for a week and that's only if you ration it out and not use it on your small garden, which is already burning because of the intensity of the sun. Even if you and your son somehow manage to survive, who's to say the djinns-"

"I can take them all on!" Inuyasha pushed against his brother but he held his ground.

"With what skill?" Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"I took out your arm didn't I?" Inuyasha's lips were thin and his fangs bared in threatening display.

In a flash, Sesshomaru grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground with ease. "You mean to tell me that you'll take down hoards of djinn with sheer, dumb luck? And your son, what about him? Where will he be when all this takes place?"

Inuyasha muttered a string of curses and Hachi quickly covered the little boy's ears.

Before Inuyasha could lay a finger on his brother, he found himself on his backside on the other end of the workshop. Cursing yet again, Inuyasha developed a new wave of hatred towards his brother because he presented a valid point.

These lands were no longer destined for the living. Their food supply was running dangerously low. Inuyasha hadn't eaten in over two days, choosing instead to feed what he could find to his quickly growing son. Tetsumaru had begun to crave meat and if Inuyasha remembered anything about such cravings from his childhood, he knew they would grow fiercer as his son aged.

Furthermore, Tetsumaru had no formal training in the martial arts nor had he ever learned to wield a weapon so there was no way he would be able to protect himself. Although his son was a pure blood djinn, he possessed his mother's gentle spirit and he had no official battle training.

"I-I'll leave him somewhere then." Inuyasha angrily muttered and dusted himself.

"Where?" Sesshomaru's asked.

"Not with you, that's for sure. Since when have you ever cared about my family, you selfish prick-" Inuyasha rambled on, momentarily forgetting that his son was in the shop with them.

"My King, if I may?" Miroku suddenly interrupted. Miroku half knew to keep his mouth shut but he wasn't able to keep quiet, not when he knew both brothers were prideful and deprecating each other wasn't taking them anywhere. Nightfall was almost upon them, and the dangers of being attacked by rogue djinn were higher; especially when a helpless child was with them.

Sesshomaru stared long and hard at his general before nodding his approval to continue.

Miroku turned to the younger brother. "Lord Inuyasha, what if you were offered land and gold in exchange for helping us on this quest?"

"I don't want any of _his_ land or gold." Inuyasha responded bitterly.

"You may wish to reconsider. As a general of the King's army you are granted land in exchange for your service. This is something offered as a prize from your King. The legal paperwork takes a few days to draft but once everything is said and done, the land legally belongs to you and no longer remains property of the Monarch."

"He's right you know." A voice squeaked out from on top of Inuyasha's shoulder but before he could squash the bug, Myoga quickly leapt to Inuyasha's nose.

"My apologies, Lord Inuyasha, but to avoid getting squished, I have to perch upon your nose."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked and the flea cleared his throat.

"I am Myoga, your father's trusted vizier and long time friend."

"If you're his long time friend, how come I've never seen you before?"

"Uh… I uh… "The flea stumbled for an answer before his gaze turned determined. "I had to gather knowledge to help guide you in your quest."

Before Inuyasha could say anything further, Myoga promptly continued. "As I was saying before, General Miroku makes a good point. The kingdom is in grave peril, Lord Inuyasha. If you don't act now, you're setting yourself up for some serious damage when the evil djinns attack. General Miroku can tell you exactly how bad the damage has been so far."

Inuyasha faced General Miroku who bowed his head slightly in agreement.

"Even if I go on this quest with you, there's no guarantee we'll win. Even if we find the source of this mysterious drought, we can't make things come back to the way they were."

"That is where you're wrong, Lord Inuyasha," Myoga smiled coyly and folding his six arms, sat cross legged on Inuyasha's nose.

"Legend speaks of a mystic jewel. A precious stone that can right all wrongs and grant all wishes. According to my sources, this jewel is in the possession of the current ruler of the Northern lands. He's known to be a gracious and generous soul with a good heart. I'm sure if we plead our case to him, he'll be more than understanding towards our predicament."

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. "Legends also speak of a saviour, Myoga. A champion of the innocent, someone to redeem us all from our past sins. I'm not as old as _your King_ but in my few hundred years of existence, I have yet to come across such a paragon. I don't believe in legends, Myoga. Only facts. Unless your source is reliable, I'm not leaving this place."

"The Northern Kingdom is very much real, Lord Inuyasha, and the king there is very much alive and more than willing to offer his generosity to save others from peril. Furthermore, if we all stick together in this quest and present our case, I'm sure he will be more than willing to oblige. Besides, if not for the sake of yourself, then please take into consideration your son's future." Myoga responded and waved a hand in Tetsumaru's direction.

Suppressing a groan, Inuyasha faced his son, who was pleading with Master Jaken for permission to play with his staff. His son's cheery and carefree demeanor did not hide his clothes that had begun to tatter at the edges or his shoes that had been worn thin and were about to rip any moment. Inuyasha's gaze dropped to his own shoes that weren't any better than his son's. With the entire population nearly gone, there was no one left to trade with not to mention the drought didn't make anything any easier. Life had become difficult for them when he left his brother's employment but never had they been so close to living in poverty than they were now.

So, what was he going to do?

Taking a few deep breaths, Inuyasha walked up to his brother. An involuntary, low growl escaped his lips and the rise in his brother's aura hit him like a wall of bricks.

"Fine, I'll go," Inuyasha clipped, never once breaking eye contact with the elder brother. The tension between them grew thick again and - again - the General leapt into the lion's den.

"Ah, excellent," Miroku clapped and quickly came in between the two brothers. "May I suggest we make haste, Inuyasha? Pack lightly. We need to travel quickly and swiftly."

Placing a hand behind Inuyasha's back, he pushed him slightly in the direction of his son. Inuyasha's aura settled when he picked up his little boy and walked out the shop making way to their living quarters.

Bowing low before his King, Miroku came down on one knee. "Your orders, my King."

"Yes, ready the horses and make sure they are properly guarded with the right spells. We leave - Argh!" A severe headache consumed Sesshomaru's senses and sent him awkwardly to his knees. The feeling of someone smashing his head with a ton of bricks had him gripping his head to soothe the pain. His vision became blurry. He could barely make out the cluster of voices asking him if he was alright and to breathe but he was unable to form the words and respond. The pain consumed his senses and sent him into darkness except for one name that shone brightly in the abyss.

_Rin..._

* * *

**GLOSSARY:**

**djinn:** There is a broad definition of what a djinn actually is and I could get into details with you but it'll already exceed the god awful word count of this chapter! For the sake of my story you can think it to be like a demon. However, my djinns will be very different from the IY universe so you'll learn more as I post more chapters.  
**djiniri:** Female djinn.  
**Hukm:** From my knowledge of Islamic terminology, there are a few interpretations of this word. However, I'm using it in my story purely as a political significance.  
**Creator:** Spiritual being. If it's easier for you guys to imagine my Creator as God, that's fine.  
**vizier:** political advisor held in high regard by the ruling authority

Please feel free to share your comments and thoughts. I love discussing my ideas and I love hearing feedback. You can also reach me on LiveJournal or DeviantArt:

**misato1471** followed by **dot** followed by **livejournal** followed by **dot com**

**ladyshenzuki** followed by **dot** followed by **deviantart** followed by **dot com**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy chapter two my lovelies!**_

* * *

The serenity of the dimly lit candles in the tent did nothing to soothe Sango's growing unease. She had been troubled now for the better part of a month. The same strange dream haunted her even when she was awake and in full control of her meditative state. The image was always the same: a djinn with bright black hair and deepest blue almost obsidian eyes sitting on a pedestal surrounded by seven beautiful women who sang in sweet tones and played instruments bringing forth the most wonderful melody. At the outset, she had ignored the illusion thinking it to be random figments of stress brought on by her struggles as a demon hunter. Only when the exact same dream kept recurring did she became troubled and sought guidance with old Lady Kaede.

"It could be a vision, Sango. The way I perceive it, the dream foretells of blighted fate should our tribe fall into the hands of rogue djinn," the old woman stated solemnly and faced Sango with a reassuring smile. "Do not think much of it, child. Many humans are known to have strange dreams."

"But very few with djinns..." Sango avoided Kaede's gaze and heard her sigh heavily.

"Perhaps." Kaede shrugged. "Dreams are just dreams, Sango. And I am certainly no expert on them. For all we know I could be misinterpreting it altogether."

"Perhaps," Sango began with a heavy heart. "Or, perhaps, it signifies my cursed womb."

"Sango." Lady Kaede's eyes softened and she placed her hand on Sango's shoulder, willing strength into it. "The creator has immense love for everyone even those who cannot give life. You have a purpose to serve as well and you will find your true path soon enough. Self loathing, however, will not make you feel any better. Now, go. Go rest and rid your mind of such silly thoughts."

And, so she had taken to meditating four times a day instead of one. And yet, the dream persisted.

Thankfully, her duties as second-in-charge to assisting her lord husband kept her mind busy and her thoughts away from the dream. Typically, it was not so common to give women authority to rule in place of a lord but Lord Norio had been most gracious and flexible. Sango was certain he pitied her, no doubt, for not being able to provide him with an heir.

Blowing out the candles, she whisked open the curtains to her chamber. Nearly all of her tribesmen had packed up and were ready to depart at the sound of the tribal trumpet except for the tribe elders and some sickly people who needed extra attention. With Kirara's assistance, they would make short work of sorting that out.

Sango's brows knit together in aggravation. The fire cat was nowhere in sight. She had sent two guards on a search mission and only one of them had returned; the latter had not survived. The bloodied and nearly dead soldier, confirmed that the Western borders had been breached and it was only a matter of weeks before the djinn made their way to the Bedouin village.

"That foolish girl!" Sango muttered angrily. Even the bravest of their soldiers wouldn't dare set foot into the unsafe desert in these times unless specifically ordered and yet she knew of one girl whose childish desires would make her disregard all warning and take flight on the Fire Cat through the war zone.

"Sister!" Kohaku exclaimed, bursting through the tent in a flash and stopping Sango from drinking a sip of cold water to ease her frustration. "Quickly, you must come to Lord Norio's tent right away."

"When did he return?" Sango faced her brother. Kohaku's furrowed brows and compressed lips were not a good sign. Without uttering another word, Kohaku walked out the exit. Sango quickly fell into step behind him. Clutching onto his chain mail, Sango tugged hard. "Is everything alright, Kohaku? Tell me! Speak to me!"

Kohaku's steps did not falter. By the time he stopped, they were at the entrance to Lord Norio's tent. Kohaku covered his sister's hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Sango... We tried our best but his injuries are too severe. He's heavily protected by spells but they can't last for much longer." Kohaku swallowed thickly and turned in the direction of his where his men were stationed. "I'll alert the others and start making preparations."

Taking a few deep breaths, Sango willed strength into herself. Although Kohaku was not an experienced healer, Sango knew he had tried his best to save Lord Norio as much as he would have any other soldier on the battlefield.

_You have been trained to handle situations like these, Sango!_

With square shoulders and a resolved face, Sango entered the tent. Instantly, her gaze fell on her lord husband, who lay on a four post stretcher.

"My lord..." Sango let her words trail. Deep gashes stretched along the front of his body; half of his face had been burnt to the crisp by flame or perhaps poison and the right half of his body was... missing. Sango sensed the strong spells that protected him. It was a miracle that Kohaku and his men saved him for as long as they did.

"Leave us." Lord Norio's voice came out as barely a whisper. Hoarse and rigid. The two guards by his side, including the healer, obediently got up and strode out the exit.

At once, Sango was at this side with a cotton rag, dipping it in cool water and making task of wiping his dirtied face and neck.

"Rest now."

Norio coughed violently, spitting out blood until Sango lay him back on the pillow. "I've rested long enough. I'm so sorry Sango."

Her head cocked to the side. "Norio..."

"You-" His breath was coming in short spurts and again, Sango wiped his mouth clean. "You deserve someone better. Someone who can make you happy."

Laughing dryly, Sango shook her head. "Don't be silly. I'm very happy with you. You're a wonderful leader, a skilled bureaucrat, a diplomatic negotiator-"

"And what about husband... or lover...? " His eyes had begun to cloud over and his voice was softer than usual.

"You were all that as well. I have no regrets." Sango said truthfully. The spells that were holding his life to the land of the living were slowly dissipating.

"Liar." Norio attempted to laugh but only coughed some more. "Sango, I don't have much time so please listen carefully to what I have to say." Immediately his eyes began to drift shut but Sango tapped his cheek with her palm a few times to wake him up.

"The Western borders have been breached. It's only a matter of time before the enemy find their way to our colony. After meeting with the rulers of the four kingdoms, we unanimously decided to migrate to the North. The King there has offered to give us shelter and food until the matter of these strange djinn has been sorted. You must take my place and lead our people to the North. I've passed instructions to Kohaku and the rest so that they can prepare enough charms for the migration-"

A coughing fit followed.

"Easy now. Easy." Sango whispered softly and rubbed his chest soothingly until his breathing evened out. No longer able to feel the presence of any spells or charms, Sango squeezed his hand, willing him to continue.

"Word will arrive from King Sesshomaru soon enough. Meet with his general - Lord Miroku - to decide the next course of action." His hand blindly reached for Sango's face and Sango's heart clenched. She kissed his hand and his fingers lightly stroked her cheek. "I wish I could have seen you... smile... one last time."

Sango had not realized that he had also been blinded. Despite a heavy heart, she honored her husband's wishes until shortly after his eyes darkened. He gasped once, holding her hand captive in his and with a distinct thud, his body fell limp on the flat mattress as his final breath left his lips. Tears of sorrow made their way to Sango's eyes but knew she had to compose herself and be strong. She was now her people's leader and their symbol of courage.

Offering a quick prayer to the Creator, Sango kissed her dead husband's forehead and covered him with a cloth.

_Should we give him a proper burial or simply burn the body at the outskirts of the village?_ Sango wondered, contemplating of how to dispose of the body. The smell of burning flesh would attract the rogue djinn to their village. Yet, Lord Norio's death must be accompanied by proper rituals.

Making up her mind, Sango head outside and gave instructions to the slaves to prepare a special burial for Lord Norio followed by a quick but quiet service. Before she had the chance to enter her tent and don her widow's clothing, a guard intercepted her path.

"Milady!" The guard offered her a scroll bound with purple and gold silk ribbons: the colors of the Royal House of Taisho.

* * *

Muttering a string of vulgar curses, Rin dismounted the fire cat and made her way towards camp. Mentally prepared for Sango's lecture, she discarded the oversized but feather-light robes she was wearing. She had to rid herself of the manly disguise and make herself presentable. If she was going to get punished, she might as well do it proudly and by admitting her mistake of going against Sango's direct orders. Despite the warning to _not_ head out towards the capital, she had packed a few snacks, requested Kirara's assistance (it took little to persuade the kitty especially when a handy sack of catnip was around) and flew out in the direction of the Royal House of Taisho.

"Damn these stupid boots!" Rin muttered angrily, shoving off the boots one by one. It wasn't her fault she missed him, missed his company, missed their brief but satisfying conversations about anything and everything. He was the only true friend she ever had despite his sex and the years he had over her. As much as she was outraged that Sesshomaru had made no effort to come visit her the past year, she was also upset that he hadn't even sent as much as a letter! She, on the other hand, had sent him several. Her plan had been to intercept whatever 'important' duties were taking over his time and demand an answer for his treatment of her.

"Damn it all!" Rim mumbled angrily at herself and the turban that was taking far too long to dismantle from around her head. It had been a three day long journey to the Royal House of Taisho. By the time she had reached her destination, she had found it completely abandoned. Immediately, her thoughts had drifted to Sesshomaru and why he hadn't sent any word out to her village as of yet. If the Western Palace had been attacked, it was only a matter of time before the surrounding tribes would be targeted as well. Some friend he turned out to be! He had left without even as much as a word to her.

She had often suffered scoldings by old Lady Kaede to make friends with girls her own age and Rin had tried but it was difficult especially when she received expensive, lavish gifts from her djinn lord. The girls in the village were either fearful or wary of her. They thought her to be 'property' of their fearful king and despite explaining several times that she and Sesshomaru were only good friends, they were not so convinced. Sesshomaru made a pointed effort to dress her in silks and chiffon, gold and silver. Even Lady Kaede had briefly entertained the idea that perhaps he intended to wed her. Rin had felt her cheeks heat.

Her feelings of hero-worship and admiration had changed into one of friendship and mutuality as she had grown older. She was completely open with him about her beliefs, her views and her feelings to the point where she had even explained to him her ideal man. It would be a lie that she never closely observed him like some of the village girls who stole shy glances from the boys they fancied; the man she often described to him was actually he. But, the odd time their gazes had met, she hadn't read anything in his actions or words other than the simple joy of being in her company. The few odd times she had managed to bring up the topic of matrimony, he had compared it to a business agreement of some kind. Something to profit both parties. But never once did he express anything to reveal that she may be a likely prospect for him. Rin had promptly dropped the subject after that.

And yet, Rin harbored a connection with him. She continued to feel comfortable in his presence and decided she wanted to be around him, if not as his wife, then as his comrade. Therefore, she had taken to honing her battle skills. If she practiced hard enough, there was a slight chance, she could live in his palace with him and assist in battle if she had to.

Rummaging through her trunk, Rin took out a simple blue and white two piece cotton outfit and quickly put it on. Tying her hair in a loose braid to the side, she secured a white veil on her head with a tiara-like gold headpiece and put on the simplest of her golden bracelets. Splashing her face, hands and feet with water, she breathed in deeply to clam her nerves and strode towards the exit of the tent.

"Oof – " Rin walked head first into Kohaku's frame and stepped back only to see a deep frown on his face. "I was going to meet Sango-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Kohaku scolded angrily, grabbing her arm and yanking her up to his height.

Rin stared back at him defiantly. "I _had_ told you where I was going! Honestly, Kohaku, you can't even remember the simple things we discuss."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes further and spoke through clenched teeth. "We spoke about you missing him, yes, but never did you tell me you were going to pull this stunt! I also know that Kirara accompanied you but Sango's not too pleased about that either."

"I don't pull stunts, you dimwit!" Rin yanked her arm out of his grip and marched in the direction of Sango's tent. "And I was on my way to explain myself to Sango if you hadn't interfered!"

"Damn it, Rin!" Kohaku materialized in front of her with great agility and Rin bumped into him yet again. "We were all worried sick when you left. You know how dangerous it is for a young woman to be out in the deserts alone, defenceless-" Kohaku snapped his jaw shut and lowered his gaze to the sands.

"-I had my staff and Kirara was with me." Rin snapped back, cutting him off.

"You're still a novice and you wouldn't last a minute on the battlefield. If a great warlord like Lord Norio can fall prey to the deadly talons of the malicious djinn, what makes you think you could possibly make it out alive?"

"Lord Norio?" Rin questioned. Kohaku was breathing heavily and his lips were down turned in a scathing frown.

"Kohaku?" Rin urged him on.

"Lord Norio passed away just a few short hours ago." Kohaku looked away. The drifting winds swept his bangs over his eyes, hiding them from view.

Rin's heart dropped. Her eyes roved the small village to see that Lord Norio's recruits were all wearing a black sash over their armour. That only meant one thing.

Rin held immense respect for the old warlord who had quickly become a loving father figure for her ever since Sesshomaru dropped her off at the human dwelling. Now, she felt like an ungrateful reprobate in worrying Sango over her unexplained disappearance.

"By the Creator..." Rin mumbled, dropping to her knees and bringing her hands to her face and weeping for Lord Norio.

* * *

"I'm so sorry to hear about Lord Norio, Sango." Rin expressed her condolences in a soft voice. Although Sango was dressed in customary widow's clothing, her eyes were not swollen from weeping. Instead, she was intensely studying a structure of their colony and the surrounding kingdoms. Leaning over a table with four of their generals, Sango was busy discussing battle plans.

"So glad you could join us, Rin." Sango's voice was monotone as she rolled away a parchment and discharged her generals.

Guilt rose in Rin's chest and swallowing the lump building in her throat, she spoke. "I'm sorry that I caused you so much worry by running away, Sango."

Sango remained quiet for several minutes, pushing and piling scrolls on the large desk until she finally met her gaze.

"You were his most beloved child; he loved you like a daughter and yet you weren't here even for his burial."

Sango's words were cold and cut through her like a blunt knife. Rin felt guilt creeping up on her and she was no longer brave enough to look Sango in the eye.

"Have a seat." Sango motioned to a plush cushion and Rin obeyed without question.

"Lord Kouga has been most generous in our time of need this past week. Thanks to the Wolf tribe, we have received rations of berries, fruits, grains and greens - enough to last us for at least two weeks. They've even supplied us with drinking and washing water."

Rin listened intently as her curiosity spiked. The Wolf tribe of the Northern Mountains were a private lot, who choose to live in the seclusion of the valley hidden by the mountains. It was rare for them to be seen and rarer still for them to provide supplies to a tribe that wasn't under their immediate rule.

"Mm hm." Rin urged Sango on.

"Lord Kouga will be coming to visit you in the next few days and I expect you to be prepared for him, Rin. It would do you good to pay more attention to your lessons with Lady Kaede rather than train with Kohaku."

Rin fidgeted with the embroidered hems of her knee length shirt, fretful of direction in which the conversation was headed but kept her chin high. "What do you mean by 'visit me'?"

"Rin, Lord Kouga has asked for your hand in marriage and I've accepted the union." Sango stated bluntly.

Rin hands turned ice cold and she fixated her gaze directly at Sango. "Marriage?"

Sango nodded.

Arranged marriages were common but she had never imagined Sango to arrange a union for her especially to Lord Kouga of all people. The wolf had called upon Lord Norio a few times but he was far too loud, far too noisy and a complete exhibitionist with his feelings - not to mention he loved to laugh at his own jokes. It was hard enough keeping appearances and pretending to enjoy his short lived company but the mere thought of marrying the bloke was just plain unacceptable! Rin's stomach quivered at the prospect.

"Sango…" Rin shook her head. "I - I don't want to marry Lord Kouga."

Sango sighed heavily. "Rin-"

Curling her hands into fists against her thighs, Rin cut her off. "I don't like him, Sango. He's annoying as the prickly thorns on the cacti! I can barely stand his company when he comes to visit. And then to think of marring him - urgh! I hardly know him! I can't marry someone I don't know."

Sango's reaction was cool. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know him when you're married."

Rin shook her head in opposition. "But - It's important for me to know him and feel comfortable around him! I have my own dreams and aspirations-"

Sighing in exasperation, Sango shook her head. "Rin, please don't start that again."

"I'm not starting anything!" Rin shot back. The truth was that the mere thought of marrying someone other than Sesshomaru was unthinkable. "You know how I feel! If I can't marry Sesshomaru-"

"You'll fight by his side until you die." Sango interjected and moved closer to Rin. Placing her hand on her shoulder, Sango squeezed it. "Rin, you've grown to be a beautiful woman. You're intelligent and smart with many talents. I hate to see someone like you wasting yourself away on the battlefield. You deserve happiness with a man who can care for you and provide for you. I can already tell you'll make a remarkable wife and even stronger leader next to your husband. I only want to see you happy and live a prosperous life."

Attempting to find reason in Sango's words was near to impossible for Rin who could only think of distress and disgust in living with a man she didn't know and didn't love.

"Did you love him?" Rin blurted and faced Sango. "Did you love Lord Norio, Sango?"

There was a pregnant pause. Sango averted her face so that her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"I did." Sango was almost mechanical in her response.

"How did you know you loved him?" Rin asked, narrowing her eyes. Something about their marriage told her that they were perfect team but not the perfect couple. "Did you feel it?" Rin placed a hand over her heart. "Here?"

The left side of Sango's mouth curled upward slightly. The action often meant that she was hiding something. "Rin, I was very young when my father arranged my union to Lord Norio and when I became a woman - much like how you are now - I wed him with no knowledge about his likes or dislikes, what he liked to eat or if he enjoyed reading poetry. It was something I had to do to join our tribes together and strengthen our bond amongst the tribes."

"So, you married him for politics?" Rin's voice was dull and lifeless.

"Rin, you're not a child anymore. These things happen and you have to learn to make the most of it."

No, she wasn't a child anymore but a mere pawn in their game to secure the safety of their tribe. Sango knew of her feelings towards Sesshomaru and her dreams to be with him but she could not bring herself to hate the elder girl. The tribe had been most welcoming to Rin over the past five years and especially Sango who never made her feel like an outsider. Perhaps accepting the marriage proposal was the least she could do in exchange for the care provided by Sango.

She felt two warm hands on either cheek lifting her head.

"Why don't you go and help Kohaku for the rest of the day, hm?" Sango was smiling honestly now and her eyes were warm and glowing."His squadron has brought back new supplies and the healers could really use another hand. Worry about your lessons with Lady Kaede tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Rin responded contritely.

Suddenly, two arms were around her shoulders, pulling her close. Rin settled into Sango's chest.

"Rin you're like a sister to me. I know it seems like Lord Kouga is nothing but a loud-mouthed buffoon but I know that he's a good man. He will give you the respect you deserve and give you a prosperous future. I know this is all very sudden but I promise you will not regret your union to him."

"Because it's best for our village?" Rin mumbled half-heartedly.

"That too." Sango whispered back.

* * *

Midori roved her eyes over the grassy knoll through the shed window, scanning it for any signs of the villains who had racked their village. It was curfew time now which meant that no one - human or djinn - was to be seen out on the streets unless it was their wish to be beheaded.

It was clear from the condition of their shabby and soiled clothing, greasy hair and grimy skin that they did not belong to any royal regiment. The entire colony had been raided by these outlaws who had set up their own government.

The marauders had pillaged each home, killed men, women and children and looted any spoils left behind. Women of notable beauty, however, they kidnapped and threw in the caravan to become personal slaves to their self-proclaimed king. They were very careful not to mention the kings name and the few villagers who survived surmised that the villains had no king.

As the middle aged woman wrapped some leftover bread, herbs and dried fruit in a demure brown rag, she willed tears not to spill from her eyes. Her chest constricted in sadness but she had to be strong for her family.

"Mama, I can't leave you and Souta behind!" Kagome whispered harshly. Midori stared at the wide blue eyes of her daughter, racked by the emotions of confusion and fear.

"This is your only chance to send word to our king, Kagome! _Our_ only chance. Please take this and go!" Midori shoved the tightly packed bundle of cloth towards her daughter.

"I still don't know why you and Souta can't run away with me." Midori's eyes softened and she swept a stray black strand from the eighteen year old's face that was twisted in disapproval. Midori's heart clenched. Kagome was so young and exceptionally beautiful, had they seen happier times, she would have been busy preparing for her daughter's wedding instead of rushing her off with strangers to the Northern lands to send word to the great King to aid them.

"The guards are not so forgiving if they see more than one person missing. They _will_ take their rage out on the rest of the villagers. If they only see one girl missing - and a beautiful one at that - they will assume she ran away to save her virtue." Midori made her way to the trunk and opening it, pulled out a black cape that she draped over Kagome's shoulders. Midori was unsure as to the level of punishment she and Souta would receive for letting Kagome escape.

"Oh, great! Blame the disobedient teen for running away from the village?" Kagome pouted and Midori only smiled back.

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

Kagome shook her head and leaned into her mother's embrace. "Mama, you know they'll be able to catch up to me easily."

"I doubt it, Kagome. The djinn who accompany these men do not appear the same as the others who culled our colony. They did not seem possessed by the blatant need to kill as some of the djinn your father had encountered in his travels. They are run by some purpose, although what - I'm not sure yet... but they will not waste their time chasing after one girl. Trust me, darling, now _go_. _Please_!" Midori urged and putting a hand on Kagome's back, pushed her towards the exit. The guards were killing off anyone who could sense energy: man, woman or child alike. It didn't matter if she and Souta died, what mattered was that Kagome found their king and helped him in his quest to cleanse the lands of impurity and desolation.

"Their auras did not seem unsettled to me, Mama." Kagome added her thoughts. Despite her beauty, Kagome had a special gift that allowed her to sense energy patterns: a gift only inherited by priestesses. Her late father had seen it as both a gift and a blessing. Midori had long ago surmised that her daughter was destined for bigger and greater things. Many lords had asked for Kagome's hand in marriage based on her talent alone but Midori had promptly refused. Now, should Kagome chance upon King Sesshomaru, he would see how beneficial she could be to his kingdom. Maybe there was hope for her daughter yet.

"At least tell me who I will be running away with!" Kagome dragged her feet to towards the large window.

"Her name is Sarah; she had been employed as a cellar maid in The Royal House of Taisho. I stumbled upon her stealing food from our monthly rations. She's a good person just come upon hard times. Needless to say, I explained our situation and she agreed to help." Midori pushed the wooden window open.

"You told her about my powers?" Kagome

"I had to."

"Mama! How do we know if she can be trusted? What if she's a spy?"

"She is wearing the royal crest of the Royal House of Taisho, Kagome. Only the people worthy of the King's trust can bear that mark on their clothing." Midori gasped when the sound of harsh knocking vibrated the little shed. Running to the smaller window, she peeked outside and saw that the guards were only a few huts away.

"There's no time!" Midori rushed back to her daughter and hugged her fiercely as though it would be the last time they would see each other. "Darling, I don't have time to explain more but something tells me this girl has what it takes to guide you along in your path. Be safe, Kagome. Souta and I love you very much!"

Kagome hugged her mother back and held back the tears moistening her eyes. The sacrifice her mother was making was grave and Kagome knew she had no time to waste. "Where will I find her?"

"Just across the grassy knoll where we keep the rations. You'll recognize her by her clothes. Please Kagome, hurry!"

Kagome's heart clenched at the sight of pain and fear in her mother's eyes. Strengthening her resolve, Kagome vowed. "I'll save both you and Souta, I promise!"

Midori nodded fiercely and gasped harshly after closing the window shut. Two fierce knocks rattled the little hut door. Without batting a lash, Kagome rushed to meet her escort.

* * *

_**And here you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed.**_  
_**I usually don't give previews of following chapters but our handsome heroes will come face to face with all the heroines. I really hope I don't go over my word count. What do you guys prefer? That I write long chapters with all the couples or I publish one chapter each for a couple. As always, I can be reached on DA or Twitter. I love receiving feedback so please let me know what you think!**_

_**Much Love!**_

_**REVIEW CORNER:**_

_**Chouran: Thank you for the lovely review! Ah, it most certainly is not Kagome. LOL. You'll find out about her in the next chapter - I hope (depending on where my muse takes me). Rin is 100% home bred human. XD  
GaGa OverSesshy: Aw, thank you darling! I hope you liked this chapter.  
IceCreamApparition: LOL Sesshomaru's outfit. You'll find out soon enough how he dresses in the following chapter when Rin finally sees him!  
Extreme-Anime: Bahaha. Sarah is silly and I'll be using and abusing her in my fic. 3:)  
Taraah36: LOL. You'll get more Sesshomaru in the next chappy. :3**_


End file.
